


Twisted

by Sichelblume



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Xeno, beastiality, dubcon, mindcontrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sichelblume/pseuds/Sichelblume
Summary: PWP where Meteor fails but Sephiroth still wins due to fast thinking. That Reunion is definitely something dirty. Safer Sephiroth/Cloud smut - you read that right.





	1. Twisted

Cloud knew it was too late to turn back the moment Sephiroth's green eyes fell onto him. The man was a monstrosity in white. Flowing silver hair billowing behind him like a veil and six feathery wings sprouting from his lower body he looked exactly like the god he had wanted to become. He was beautiful, half a human, half not and the worst thing was Cloud could have worshipped him. The unearthly pull between them still existed. It was a strange dynamic Cloud had thought had ceased with the completion of the 'Reunion', but he had noticed rather soon that he was wrong. It was worse than ever now that he was fully aware of it. He fought this man that had made the whole world his enemy and yet each whisper of his wings made his breath hitch with anticipation and terror.

He could deal with it, mostly, but the closer they had gotten to this moment, to Sephiroth, the more his thoughts had wandered off. His wishes were traitors to his intentions throwing stones in his way, relocating his path until all lead to Sephiroth again. His own mind would torment him with images and lies especially at night until he wanted nothing more but to touch his pale, marble skin because he was sure then he would be whole again. He hadn't been whole since Hojo's greasy hands had touched him. His was a different life now and not a better one.

Cloud gave his all. It was not merely a fight for the survival of the planet, it was a personal one as well. He had to succeed, victory was as important as air. What the future would feel like once he was finally free again! Cloud dodged and turned, his sword technique was an elaborate dance worthy of any SOLDIER of which he had been rejected before. It seemed like all of his movements were instinct, natural. His position was still a dangerous one though, more dangerous than that of the others. He had told noone, but Sephiroth's presence resonated within his body. Something inside him reacted.

He tried not to look at the radiant god for too long to avoid learning of the disadvantage it meant, but being distracted was a bad idea when one was faced with an opponent like him. Despite their combined force Sephiroth threw them around like ragdolls, it seemed none of their hits truly hurt him and desperation was settling on Cloud's shoulders. Holy had come and gone, freed by a perfect hit to the beast's right shoulder where the black materia sat framed by black feathers and yet, Sephiroth was still alive.

Cloud was getting tired, his sword was growing heavier by the minute. Sephiroth knew this, despite his graceful attacks it felt like his piercing eyes always rested on him boring through his skin. Cloud was sure only he saw the unsettling focus in those eyes. Sephiroth's voice unravelled in his mind like a spring flower still cold from snow:

_You're mine._

Cloud shook his head, focused. He couldn't afford listening, still the words wormed its way into his head, crept into the crevices of his brain like thin roots. Something about Sephiroth's green, unyielding eyes forced its way into his mind unhinging all doors as it did so. Cloud stumbled in a flash of insecurity. Thanks to experience he knew now what it felt like to be controlled. The Jenova in his body instantly reached out to the strange intrusion, his human mind though recoiled in fear and all of his defenses sprang into action.

Sephiroth only smiled, cruel lips forming a flawless arch. Cloud would never know how he hadn't seen the hit coming sooner, but next he new his friends were down and Sephiroth was dangerously close, the light from his body drowning the sun. He lifted his sword. Sephiroth was all he could see, he filled his entire vision. The beast hadn't even touched him, but he couldn't breath, his throat felt squeezed shut by awe and terror. There was a pressure on his forehead and chest like the iron grip of a WEAPON.

His mind caved.

Sephiroth smiled as he reached for him.

 ---

_How disrespectful to call a god a beast._

The voice echoed in his head slowly and softly like water dripping onto the perfectly flat surface of an underground lake. Amusement coloured it a warm shade of purple. Peripherally Cloud was aware there was something on his face, something soft stroking his features, but he was warm and his limbs were heavy just like his eyelids refusing to open fearing it would mean the loss of that wonderful voice.

_“You’re made for this, after all.”_

A quiet chuckle.

_“Wake up now, little bird.”_

Cloud opened his eyes. He indeed lost his peace – the rocky ceiling of a cave he didn't know came into vision. It was a big cave, at least a kilometer in diameter. He recognized the feeling of hard stone against his back and memories of earlier struggles returned to his mind. His friends...!

The thought was squashed instantly. He fought for it for several seconds, but then it drained from his consciousness. He already knew who would be there when he turned his head, so he wasn't surprised to see Sephiroth – his naked, upper body at least. Apparently he was lying on an edge and Sephiroth was floating next to it. Now Cloud was absolutely sure he didn't want that thing close enough to touch!

„It seems you do follow orders after all. Good boy.“

Sephiroth's white hair softly swayed as if it had a will of its own. Cloud groaned – he felt like twice run over!

„Where am I?“

He tested his limbs and found none obeyed. Not a single of his muscles moved.

„The Northern Crater.“

Panic wouldn't do, Cloud needed to focus; he tried to unobtrusively locate his sword which, of course, was nowhere to be found. Sephiroth reacted with that strange, cruel smile of his and Cloud realized he could read his thoughts.

„You will not kill me today. We have different plans.“

Cloud summoned his strength. He would get out of this like he always did, he told himself twice. The humiliation of Sephiroth knowing of his fright that was now finally settling in burned in his face and he started to sweat. The newborn god, though, didn't bat an eyelash.

„Relax“, he ordered.

The hell would he do!

The order was repeated with emphasis and the black wing that had once been an arm lowered onto his face. Cloud recognized the tickling feeling from earlier. He jerked trying to avoid the touch of his feathers fully expecting them to feel slimey, but of course his body refused. They turned out to be soft like regular feathers and their touch did something. A new sensation of warmth settled into his body and Cloud gave an upset hiss. The next thing that happened was Sephiroth reaching for his chest with his hand unzipping his shirt.

„No..!“

Pale fingers slid underneath the clothing item and onto his bare skin. Cloud gasped. Sephiroth watched his face with overt interest taking joy in the sight of his own radiant light glistening on Cloud's heaving chest. The blonde was probably an average man, but although he didn't move his body spoke to him, the Jenova underneath his fingertips curling and adjusting like metal to a magnet. Sephiroth kept trailing the contours of his ribs underneath his skin just for the feeling of it, for the proof that this boy was like him, the only person left on this planet with a sufficient amount of Jenova in his veins to warrant a reaction. His green eyes glinted with perverse satisfaction when Cloud started to struggle.

He wasn't done there. Leisurely he parted Cloud's shirt revealing more of his body like a connoisseur admiring a fine piece of art. The cold air tickled his skin and gave him goosebumps, but somehow Cloud felt he should be much colder than that. Apparently even the elements yielded to Sephiroth's will now. Sephiroth's soft digits found a nipple and started rubbing it. Cloud grit his teeth in unwanted pleasure as they hardened with anticipation underneath Sephiroth's skilled fingers.

The god's laugh rang like a silver bell in his head and the blonde lost it.

„Let go! I don't want this, don't touch me! _Let go!“_

He started squirming almost surprised he managed at all, but the same hand temporarily granting his wish just fell onto his lips. His voice was instantly gone. When he tried to scream nothing came out but a hoarse sigh. Cloud glared at him in utmost hatred. Fingers found his nipple again and he closed his eyes to not bear witness to his own humiliation. With horror he noticed some parts lower down were responding to the treatment too. He wasn't the only one that noticed.

Agonizingly slowly the man-turned-god trailed his nails down the smooth valley of his navel to where his trousers began. Cloud's eyes snapped open. His belt had to go, then those foreign digits dipped into his pants and Cloud _moaned._

He would have hated himself had he been in his right mind, but something was rapidly clouding his brain. He was forgetting something, something important, but he couldn't even remember what! His world rapidly boiled down to hands pushing down his pants, massaging his thighs. Something about Sephiroth created light, but when he lowered his upper body onto him it threw a shadow onto his face. He couldn't avert his gaze, something about those green eyes commanded him and robbed him of free will as effectively as a hook on a string. Soft lips pressed onto his own hard and his mind _reeled._

When he opened his mouth in surprise Sephiroth used the opportunity to slip his tongue past his teeth. The spark of arousal it caused raced down Cloud's spine like a wildfire and he met the touch purely out of instinct. His body relaxed under a will not his own, his lips burned. Everything lost its meaning but Sephiroth above him, the heavenly feeling of his tongue ravaging his mouth. It was Sephiroth to break their kiss and Cloud gasping for air, but still trying to hold on to him. He hadn't even noticed he could move his limbs again until he saw them right there on Sephiroth's snow-white shoulders. Green eyes sparked with desire.

„ _Good boy.“_

Reality didn't quite catch up with Cloud, but something about this felt wrong. He rolled onto his side, his head spinning with desire and conflict. Feeling the hard stone underneath his hands helped some, but when a firm hand landed on his shoulder pulling him back down onto the stone floor so hard he gasped in pain he had nothing to put against it.

„ _Did you know, Cloud“,_ the voice of Sephiroth purred in his head, _„what the purpose of a god is? Everything that exists needs to come into being, nothing lives just because it does. Creation is the sole justification for entities of power to be.“_

Cloud weakly struggled as he was lifted, white wings closing around his body from behind. He would have cried out but he was still mute. Feathers tickled his bare hips and thighs as he lost the ground beneath his feet.

„I think these should go“, the god murmured into his neck pulling off his boots. His victim half-heartedly kicked, but Sephiroth spread two of his wings to lift his legs out of the way and there went his pants. Helplessly exposed Cloud could do little but to gasp as the black wing against his throat suffocated him and Sephiroth's human hand wandered lower over his chest and abdomen to the soft locks below his navel. From there it was only a small way to his half-hardened cock that throbbed into the touch all on its own. Sephiroth's breath tickled his shoulder.

„You're a wonderful puppet, Cloud. I will make you scream in lust.“

Truly Cloud would have, given the following assault. Sephiroth started rubbing him slowly, his pale, but firm digits stroking over his length as if skillfully playing an instrument. With his back and butt pressed against Sephiroth's body and no ground beneath his feet the blonde could only squirm and cry as Sephiroth flooded his senses with joy. Likely there was a form of mind control at work, but Cloud found he cared less and less. The heavenly feeling of skin on skin, Sephiroth's firm hand on his cock occasionally squeezing and rolling his balls becoming too much to bear. He gasped and moaned, his own hands grappling at Sephiroth's body behind him for some kind of leverage, of control.

„Do you want to say something, Cloud?“, Sephiroth's dark voice murmured into his ear.

Cloud only hissed and bucked, mouth wordlessly opening and closing. He was rock hard and Sephiroth gave him no minute's rest torturing him with pleasure. From his position he had a perfect view onto his own hips, how his cock pushed into Sephiroth's hand from below and exited on top only to sink back into the sweet, tight pressure of his grip again. It was better than having a girl, it was all he ever wanted, he realized: to be pleasured, owned, by Sephiroth!

„I think you should speak again, my sweet, little puppet“, the voice next to his ear purred.

The pressure around his throat released and Cloud _screamed._

He kicked as his cock jerked and ejected a trail of precum over his tormentor's hand that made his movements all the more slick and wet. By now all trails of doubt had left Cloud's mind. Whatever Sephiroth wanted, however he wanted it, anything else could wait. Something about Sephiroth's position changed, his black wing trapping Cloud against his chest drew tighter as the blonde neared his orgasm, his hardened organ tense with anticipation.

Cloud equally held onto his arms as he released. With a cry of pleasure he bucked into his touch, balls pressed hard against the heel of his hand as he came. It was an impressive orgasm, he would say so if he had any capacity to process right now. Somehow he knew Sephiroth smiled into his unruly hair as his cock unloaded and spurt after spurt of cum ejected from his tip to flow over his hand and soil his own thighs. Sephiroth was so nice to cup him and gather most of it before it could go wherever. His fine digits still rolled his tender balls prolonging his orgasm as if helping even the last drop of cum to find its exit. Cloud slumped in his grip, but Sephiroth's voice was deep and rough with arousal:

„Hmmm.. I rather like you like this, Cloud – all worn out and obedient.“

The only response he got was a tired, satisfied sigh. Cloud's common sense stirred enough for a cocky remark: „Don't get used to it.“

Sephiroth's only reply was a purr vibrating in his chest and transferring into Cloud's backbone and loins.

„Oh, I will rather soon.“

Something wet and warm delved into the cleft of Cloud's butt.

His legs jerked, thankfully the wings were still there to support him or else he would have fallen as Sephiroth started rubbing the small nub of his entrance slicking it with the cum of Cloud's earlier release. Two digits slipped inside. Cloud whimpered pathetically as they curled inside him teasing his over-sensitive prostate. With Sephiroth's hand around his dick gone his genitals were woefully exposed to the feathers lurking below; with every jerk of his hips they tickled his balls and thighs causing his rod to harden again soon.

„Please, I'm not ready“, Cloud whimpered.

A shiver went through the body behind him and he knew he'd said something with impact. Sephiroth's voice was dripping with elation as he replied:

„Do it again! Beg for me, Cloud!“

The blonde's hand tightened on Sephiroth's wrist where his fingers were still stuck in his ass just now resuming their torturous rubbing. He was really too far gone to hold back, although his cheeks burned red.

„Please, I can't take this....! _Please...!_ “

Cloud held on as he was flipped around now facing Sephiroth's chest. The scent of his skin was intoxicating; he was drawn to it, the Jenova inside his body surging like a torch lit by a spark. Apparently Sephiroth felt the same way. In this position he had easy access to Cloud's neck and went right to work teeth raking over his skin. He latched onto him sucking and nibbling, leaving marks wherever he could until the blonde shook with delight. Sephiroth was right there, around him, with him, _inside_ him.

„ _You never even knew what the Reunion really is“,_ the silver god purred inside his head.

Apparently there was still more hidden underneath feathers and smoke, Cloud realized as something huge and hard nudged against his slick entrance and he jumped against his hold in sudden fright. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what that was!

„ _Sssh, my sweet puppet. I will be gentle.“_

He squeaked, much to his dismay, as Sephiroth held onto his hips and pushed forward until his tip slid into his wet hole. In that moment Cloud was immensely thankful Sephiroth had let him come once already so he would be relaxed and ready to take him. Sephiroth groaned upon the sudden tight heat surrounding him and gradually pressed further until he was fully seated, Cloud trembling in his grasp. The boy positively looked like his sanity had left him for good. He was unbearably tight and suddenly Sephiroth wondered if he had ever been taken like this before. There was a possibility he was Cloud's first like this, a thought which caused his ego to soar. Slowly he pulled back, then pushed his full length into him again until Cloud whimpered and Sephiroth's swollen balls rested against his buttocks. Like this his cute dick was pushing against Sephiroth's abs slicking them with pre. Compared to him the boy was adorably small and currently he was spreading his legs like a willing whore.

Sephiroth took the opportunity to crush his lips with a kiss to which Cloud responded just as eagerly. He started moving, slow and deep thrusts making the blonde bounce on his cock. He could feel him convulse around his hardened shaft and fully intended to ride him into orgasm again. Cloud didn't complain as he bobbed up and down, the lewd sounds of their lovemaking filling the cave. The boy had once admired him, almost worshipped him and now he worshipped him again in a different way. Cloud was moaning freely while Sephiroth kissed and bit at his neck leaving his mark. They were deeds of ownership, the master signing his most perfect work.

„ _Come for me again, Cloud“,_ the former SOLDIER breathed against his ear, his pace quickening with lust and abandon. The blonde met each of his thrusts with his hips making his entrance so smooth and wet. He wanted this, his body had wanted it for so long anyway. Sephiroth actually came sooner, but Cloud gave in nicely. He screamed in lust for the second time this evening as he felt Sephiroth's cock starting to pulse inside him until the pressure in his abdomen exploded into a white, hot star of pleasure. He cried in fulfillment, wild abandon as Sephiroth poured his seed into him. He hadn't cried since he had been a little boy, but now he did!

Maybe it were his thighs that trembled adding to his bliss, maybe it was only his attention concentrating fully onto the sweet sensation between his legs, but the following minutes were all blissful unity and tickling feathers. Sephiroth grunted in pleasure buried balls-deep as he filled him with thick ropes of cum so _impossibly full_.

When it ended way too soon Cloud would have given his voice all over again, forever even, just to remain in that state. He only noticed he was gritting his teeth when the throes of orgasm subsided and reality half caught up with him. He'd cum all over Sephiroth's abs. With the man still wedged so deep inside him enjoying the last throbbing jerks of his body Cloud would have loved to come a third time right then and there. He was almost glad to notice Sephiroth was breathing heavily too as he leaned down to lick at his hear, purring softly.

„Do you see now how rewarding it is _to be a good boy?_ “

Cloud moaned in protest as their bodies parted, Sephiroth sliding out of him with a wet pop. A trail of cum followed in his wake; rather small compared to the amount still inside, Cloud was sure. It dripped down his thighs and made for a deliciously dirty feeling. Suddenly he was just tired, utterly spent. Maybe he wouldn't be able to walk after this.

„ _You will“,_ Sephiroth assured in his head lowering him to the stone floor where his friends would soon find him. Suddenly the light surrounding Sephiroth's heavenly magnificence was blinding to his human eyes and he wondered how he could have not noticed it earlier. He was just so tired. Maybe if he held onto him his senses wouldn't leave him so early and he could revel in his master's, his god's, presence more. The warm and heavy weight of Sephiroth's release settling in his body soothed his worries.

„ _You will not die here, my sweet, little bird. The Reunion is not a one-time event.“_

Cloud almost cried again in relief and Sephiroth smiled his strange, excited smile as he said: „W _e will meet again before the time has come for me to welcome the first of my creations into this world.“_

If he couldn't have the planet one way, he would have it another. He was a god now and he had time. After all, there was only one justification to exist for creatures of power like him.

 


	2. Inhuman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud doesn't care, but Sephiroth certainly gives a fuck - quite literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dubcon and mpreg is happening here, please gather your stuff and turn around if you can't imagine Cloud round with Saferoth babies. :')

It wasn’t like Cloud was entirely _over_ what had happened, thinking of it it still seemed like a strange nightmare. There were holes in his memory, large holes and he couldn’t explain to anyone what really had happened to him at the Northern Crater. Only that he had liked it, _that_ he remembered fairly well. He didn’t know how he’d gotten to the large cave he had woken in and everything after Sephiroth had let him go was hazy at best - a fact for which he wasn’t unthankful, after all he must have been stark naked and he could imagine more comfortable things than to be dragged through the snow delirious and wrapped in a blanket with cum freezing on his legs. The delicious quintessence of his and Sephiroth’s meeting still had him blush furiously just thinking about it.

Afterwards the man - _entity_ \- had vanished without a trace.

How anything obvious such as a six-winged glowing beast could just disappear was beyond Cloud, but considering his words - _we will met again_ \- he wasn’t gone for good and within the core of his being where that strange, faint connection with the man still existed, Cloud knew there was no danger of ever being left in peace anyway. In fact the thin cord stretching between them, invisible and ghostly, still _pulsed._ It simultaneously repulsed him and filled him with wonder: throughout the whole time they had been chasing Sephiroth across the planet he had been filled with aching worry. Like something wasn’t right and he was never fast enough only barely keeping track. Whenever he was near enough Sephiroth would slip through his fingers and Cloud had blamed his concern for the planet. He had thought he was afraid they would not make it if they weren’t fast enough. Since their _coupling_ though…

The Reunion was completed and that had undeniably changed something. 

It was upsetting not to know what it was, but eventually Cloud was getting to the bottom of that and it didn’t take very long for Tifa to catch onto it as well. For all it was worth Cloud felt suffused by a strange peace when everyone expected him to be traumatized. They probably prepared for him to wake screaming and in a sweat every single night, but if Cloud woke in a sweat then definitely not from fear! No, something had changed. The feeling of being driven, of danger, was gone considering whatever had wanted to view Sephiroth as a danger before in him. 

His friends had taken to monitoring him closely and they had been honest with him: he couldn’t be trusted anymore. He acted strange. They assured him a hundred times he was still a friend and that was nice, he even believed it, but they had to think of the planet. If him catching a little peace of mind was so strange to them, then Cloud was fine with it: he had just shrugged and agreed to not take part in their crisis sittings anymore and that too was registered as abnormal which it probably was. 

When Cloud’s middle had started to swell not long after his fateful encounter with Sephiroth things had become a little uncomfortable at the _Seventh Heaven_. It wasn’t like Cloud had expected that, but for some reason he wasn’t surprised either and it upset him too little for Tifa to make anything else but a drama out of it. The only one more upset than her was Barret who declared he wasn’t going to have ‘any of this shit’ and therefor was perfectly of the same opinion as Cid who appeared so shocked he had to buy two extra packages of cigarettes this instant. Thankfully they kept the main fuss to themselves as they scheduled an emergency meeting about _what the hell they should do._

Vincent - and that was the only truly shocking thing about the whole ordeal to Cloud! - had been chosen to be the poor sod breaking the news to him and Vincent had _agreed to it._ Naturally when Vincent had sat him down in his own room, red eyes compassionately resting on him, Cloud had started asking himself if the door was locked and if he should jump out the window instead.

“Do you know what’s happening to you, Cloud?”, the man had asked.

“I’m not having this conversation”, the blonde had replied.

“Well me neither. We will have to pretend the next fifteen minutes never existed. So… _do you know how the hell that happened?_ ”

And things just really went downhill from there. One had to give it to Vincent: his pokerface was a perfect work of art.

Of course that solved none of their problems, it only left Cloud sweating in terror about what kind of abominations he would possibly give birth to and the how and why still evaded him. Actually Vincent did manage to upset him for the first time in a while and Cloud promptly chose to deny anything he said and was found the next day to not remember a thing about their talk. In all honesty he merely didn’t want to, because living an illusion was much more comfortable at this point while his middle happily kept growing to the size of a swallowed sugar melon. Eventually his clothes became a little tight and Tifa declared she couldn’t allow for him to go through the terror of being seen like this in the town he was supposed to live in.

They went to Nibelheim.

Why she thought moving to the town of his nightmares with Shinra mansion in plain view was a good idea was yet another thing not clear to him. He took an old-fashioned room at the inn though, complete with a tree in front of his window that kept annoying him by grazing his window at night and decided to not care again. He could do that quite well by now: not care about anything at all except for some reason the mountains he zealously watched day in and out. Tifa had to leave soon to take care of Marlene and Denzel, children she had adopted and her bar, so only Vincent remained with him. He was probably supposed to be a guard of some sorts, Cloud figured. The fact he was a former Turk and knew how to pry information from unwilling people surely had nothing to do with it. 

Days were boring in Nibelheim and people didn’t recognize him. It all went relatively well until that bond Cloud felt to Sephiroth grew stronger again. His senses immediately jumped to attention. Something was tugging at his consciousness and it was coming from the Nibel mountains. He almost expected to see thunder clouds rolling in from the rocky meadows or a horde of dragons or whatever else was befitting to herald the appearance of a god, but nothing happened and after a while he went about his own business again a little confused. The feeling wouldn’t leave him though. His growing restlessness didn’t go unnoticed, Cloud had never been a good actor. Vincent tried to ask him about it, but of course he didn’t really know what to say. ‘I have a weird feeling’ wasn’t quite helpful. For some reason he didn’t even want to explain, speaking about it felt like revealing a precious secret. In any way his dreams grew vivid and that tapping tree branch that had angered him so turned into a hand knocking onto his window until he woke hot and bothered and found no one there with him. It all made him pretty cranky until several days after, Sephiroth chose to make his presence known a very different, but not any less spectacular way than expected.

That night Cloud woke to a solar flare, he would have told. He opened his eyes and Sephiroth was just there above him like a miniature sun and his mental presence was just as searing as the light of his body. The same weight Cloud had felt resting on his limbs at the cave was keeping him tied to the bed and he didn’t even try to fight. If his gaze hadn’t been glued to those green eyes he could have wondered about how his six wings even fit into the tiny room. Apparently gods weren’t very fond of logic.

_“Before the first of my creations enters this world, I told you”,_ the god cooed.

Cloud gave a sound like a frightened chocobo as bare hands softly connected with his skin appreciating the round shape of his abdomen. It was summer so Cloud had taken to sleeping in nothing but his boxers lately and Sephiroth’s touch seeped into him like liquid fire. The beautiful, pale face above him lit up with triumph and it was still the only thing Cloud could see save for impossibly long white hair floating behind him like a flame of pristine glass. He might not have moved, but Cloud’s body was tense in anticipation like a string on a fiddle waiting to be plucked. It had to be yet another of his dreams for sure, the blonde thought. There was no way this was real. He was in Nibelheim and Vincent was sleeping next door and surely the innkeeper would burst in any minute demanding to know why he screamed in his sleep like that. Cloud kept up his hopes until perfectly shaped lips descended on his mouth and all of his thoughts scattered like paper shreds. All energy to resist left him instantly. The motion of Sephiroth’s soft lips descended right into his loins making the next sound Cloud produced a muffled moan.

A hand snuck around him supporting his back as he arched into the touch of another hand finding his right nipple rolling and teasing. Another…. but shouldn’t one be a wing? 

_“Are you surprised, little bird?”_ , the voice lapped at his mind in amusement the same way Sephiroth’s tongue filled his mouth with delight.

_“When you’re a god, reality is whatever you want it to be.”_

Maybe he would have replied, but Cloud was choked by Sephiroth’s eager lips and all he made was a whimper. When the man finally parted from him he was gasping for air and grit his teeth in pleasure. _How,_ it shouldn’t be so easy to arouse him…? Sephiroth’s amusement was a warm breeze in his mind.

_“You’re mine, little bird. Reality is what **I** want it to be.”_

Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean! The very same lips assaulting his mouth earlier latched onto his nipple and _sucked_. Cloud screamed! Sephiroth kept his twitching body in position with only his hand in his back and his other on his chest still stroking and rubbing. Like that Cloud’s distended abdomen was pushing firmly against Sephiroth’s and the reaction almost made him delirious. There was a surge in his body, a cascade of shivers as the Jenova in him greeted its master. He could feel his boxers bulging with little means to keep his unruly cock in check. Sephiroth’s hand casually slipped into his pants and wrapped around it. Temporarily his lips let go of his abused nipple leaving it to stand erect and proud into the cool air glistening with saliva. Cloud was panting heavily.

_“I see you’ve gotten used to this”,_ the silver Calamity praised stroking his length with torturous gentleness. _“Did you practice a lot, sweet puppet of mine?”_

Well, he had certainly not held back with those memories he’d retained. His reply was a pleasured whimper.

It was heavenly and it was much too fast, he could feel an orgasm building when they hadn’t even really started! Apparently Sephiroth was coming to the same conclusion because he was suddenly lowered into the pillows again, a gasping mess. A warm, heavy hand pressed against his abdomen with fondness.

_“The Reunion is not a one-time event, I told you and I should reward you properly for the sweet gift you will be giving me. It’s time to wake up, Cloud.”_

And Cloud woke.

Confused he lifted his head to gaze at the stars above. It was night and in the distance he could see the lights of a nearby town blinking at him in spite. His own tongue felt heavy as he asked:

“Where…?”

“The Nibel mountains”, came the instant reply from behind him where a powerful arm held fast around his chest and a black wing wrapped around his abdomen. That was empty air beneath the curve of his belly! He was flying, Cloud realized- no, he was being carried! Immediately he kicked in fright and hit only feathers, nothing solid. He was almost disappointed it had all been a fantasy, although real enough to excite him obviously since his dick was still hard inside his pants.

“Is the view to your liking or should we relocate elsewhere?”, Sephiroth mockingly breathed into his ear as his hand just dipped into his boxers again. Cloud curled in his grip.

“No, wait, don’t..!”, he choked.

One could say that he never had a chance. They were a good deal away from town up the mountain, Cloud knew the terrain, but they were still near enough that anyone could probably see them if they just looked hard enough. Sephiroth didn’t stop his assault on his cock, rubbing and stroking his length until Cloud squirmed. Only after a while he eventually sank lower below the trees. Cloud soon learned it wasn’t compassion letting him do that.

_“That friend of yours in the red cape is quite good as a tracker. Do you think he will make it here before I have properly rewarded you?”_

Cloud blinked. Of course Vincent came to his rescue! The thought of anyone hearing his cries of bliss holler over the trees, let alone Vincent, embarrassed him so much he wanted to cry. He quite had to focus his strength on breathing though while Sephiroth softly kneaded his balls like a cat their favourite toy. He shivered in his grasp.

_“I think he won’t make it”,_ Sephiroth purred in his mind stroking a drop of pre down his victim’s cock slicking it in the process, _“You respond so nicely today.”_

Cloud wanted to talk back and say that he didn’t want this, that he should leave him alone, but they both knew it was a lie. The truth was, Cloud felt like he had never wanted anything more than this. Everybody acted like what they had done at that cave was terrible and at first he had thought so too, but Cloud had never felt more whole than back then. His friends were right: he couldn’t be trusted anymore. The Jenova in his body was singing, crying for Sephiroth, for his raw touch and his naked skin and the agonizing bliss of his release deep into the yearning depths of his body…. he shivered in delight. It was then that Cloud realized why he hadn’t felt so surprised or frightened about his growing middle: this was what the Reunion was for. He had offered his body and Sephiroth had accepted the offer. The silver Calamity laughed in his mind following his conclusions curiously providing his own version of affirmation by licking and nibbling on his neck.

_“Smart Cloud. Now: I think there is another offering to take.”_

Cloud felt his boxers being pulled down. He kicked, but that only made it easier for Sephiroth to part his legs and block his movements with his wings. It was upsetting how easily the entity manhandled him and he momentarily resisted squirming in Sephiroth’s hold, but there was nothing to put against a god. Soon he felt something hard and heavy nudge his butt delving between his cheeks. He moaned desperately holding onto the wing over his chest for some kind of support. The hardened length slid back and forth several times teasing him with its promise until Cloud wished it would just end.

Sephiroth pushed into him.

Cloud screamed.

For a terrifying second he thought Sephiroth would take him dry, but he stopped there his pleased rumble resounding in Cloud’s chest. Sephiroth wasn’t nearly small and his tip alone stretched him to his unprepared limits. The blonde squirmed on his cock, but apparently that was only in Sephiroth’s favour. His hand momentarily left his hips as the man stroked himself squeezing drops of precum into Cloud until it oozed down his trembling butt. It was sweet pleasure defiling him like that, dirtying him with his essence. He pulled back shortly rubbing his cock against the slick mess, then held onto his dick and pushed his whole wet length in from behind. This time Cloud’s whine echoed over the trees. His legs were shaking so hard he didn’t dare move in fear he would cum right then and there. Sephiroth had no such concerns and set a slow, deep pace rocking him on his hips and making Cloud’s head spin with need. Oh god, it felt like his length reached all the way to wherever those offspring of his were nestling to his organs!

_“Sweet little puppet”_ , the white god breathed against his sweaty neck as his cock opened him time and time again with its girth, _“did you think you were human? You are no longer and your body is so very versatile the way it shifts and adapts to me. Mother should have explained to you.”_

Cloud didn’t ask nor argue. In that moment he would have believed absolutely anything. Sephiroth’s hand dipped down to his cock again and he squeaked in delight hips twitching into it without his conscious command. His lusty moans filled the night, any notion of shame forgotten as he bobbed on Sephiroth’s thick cock until it started throbbing inside him. Cloud’s nails dug into his arm. White wings spread wider underneath him to bare his middle to Sephiroth’s plain view.

Cloud came with a cry of bliss. His body attempted to trash as spurts of his white essence shot far over Sephiroth’s hold on his cock and into the darkness. As if on cue Sephiroth tilted his hips into him pushing far into his ass and released with a raspy groan. Cloud wasn’t even done with his own orgasm as Sephiroth expanded inside him and the wet, heavy splash of his semen rushed into his body. It was exhilarating, absolute joy. His whole body seemed to clamp down on him greedily. It was too much, there was no way for any of Sephiroth’s cum to go with his abdomen filled with his offspring already and Cloud helplessly cried in lust as it made its way out dripping down his thighs. For sure an orgasm couldn’t last that long, but Cloud still whimpered and bucket way after his balls had shot their load and Sephiroth’s hips stilled pressed tightly against his ass. Some of Sephiroths essence apparently did find a place to stay inside him - there was no way this was all of it, Cloud thought as he half-heartedly inspected the mess hanging limb and panting in his lover’s grasp.

It was immensely satisfying hearing Sephiroth’s own laboured breaths - apparently there _were_ things wearing out even a god!

_“Good boy.”_

Oh how he was sick of hearing that. Cloud muttered something unintelligible as his thick length pulled from his thoroughly soaked butt. He almost didn’t register the sloppy kiss to his neck and the firm stroke of five fingers over his rounded abdomen. It seemed they were waiting for something, palpating the smooth skin until… Cloud jerked as something shifted inside and ungently kicked him in the guts.

Sephiroth was thrilled, Cloud could feel it like a bright ray of sunlight behind his forehead.

_“It will not be long now! They grow fast, my sweet puppet.”_

“I don’t care! Put me down!”

That evoked yet another happy laugh to breeze through his consciousness.

_“Of course you wouldn’t.”_

\---

Vincent did _not_ find him that night. Cloud eventually woke up in his room the next morning with no memory of how he had gotten there and he still didn’t remember how he had left it! Apparently though he had exited the inn sleepwalking making his way up the mountain where a few residents had seen him last and where Vincent had started his search noticing his absence. That was upsetting - who would be happy to learn he had walked through town in nothing but their underpants! He could only hope he had been wearing those at his return!

Cloud didn’t even try to separate what had been fantasy and what reality. It sufficed to know Sephiroth had been very real. Vincent of course asked where he had been, but Cloud simply claimed to not remember that either. He had no will to talk about any of it, especially with the new knowledge he had gained: _it wasn’t only one._ He had known it the moment he had woken. Whatever Sephiroth had done to him that second time he’d fucked him, he was having _multiples_. The words echoed in his mind, his concerned brain making them sound spiteful:

_Did you think you’re human?_

Only three months later Cloud had grown heavy enough to move no further from his room than down the hall to the bathroom. The sickness he hadn’t felt starting his growth was taking a revenge now and there was little he could eat with no room for any of it to go to. By now he relied heavily on Vincent although he would have never admit. Since Vincent had known him for a while he was aware of unwillingness to accept support and never brought any of it up. He managed to always make it appear like it wasn’t help Cloud was receiving, just some favours - a jug of water left next to his bed, fallen items being placed back on desks and cupboards without him ever catching a glimpse of Vincent doing it. Cloud realized beneath the layer of cool reservation the man was quite courteous when one let him. He took it quite well too when only seven months into his little problem Cloud let out a yelp of unfamiliar pain. Well, Sephiroth had warned him it would be quite soon.

 


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Saferoths are born. The birth is non-descriptive but there is still a significant amount of violence in this part. I'm not sure if anyone will like this ending, but uh well, things needed to be stopped you know. 8'T

Cloud didn’t know how to sit or lie or anything really. The past hour he had spent nervously pacing across the room with no real aim or goal other than to soothe his nerves whenever a new jolt of pain went through his body. 

Oh well, there it was. 

He stopped, cringed, then went right on. Vincent, meanwhile, was sitting in a corner reading the news of which he didn’t look up as he said:

“Tell me when it's time to get a doctor.”

Cloud hissed. He didn’t want a doctor, he refused! The humiliation would be enough to kill him, he was sure. Vincent himself had little problem with it all one could assume by the way he sat there, but the blonde knew what that light crease of his brows meant!

“Stop reading.”

The newspaper was put down. Red eyes pierced him.

“Are you finally open for reason?”

“No! How can you sit there and read, is nothing ever getting to you?”

“I was a Turk.”

With that the newspaper was picked up again. Cloud cringed clutching his middle as another wave went through his body. 

“It’s been two hours, I don’t think this is right. What if they’re.. stuck or something?”

Vincent’s response wasn’t very soothing:

“Two hours is nothing and you can still stand. This isn’t serious yet.”

Cloud felt nauseous. 

“How do you know? I thought this would be faster.”

Pacing.

“I did my research.”

Cloud actually had done none of that and felt bad now. He had to admit he had no idea how this would go! For some reason he just hadn’t thought about it and now it was too late. He grasped that seven months was too little a time for human children to gestate highlighting the fact that he would _not_ give birth to anything human. Not very soothing. Dear god they _moved_ in there.

“Were you…. you must have been there when Lucrecia gave birth. How did that...work out for her?”

A moment of silence.

“It took her two days and she was gravely injured in the process.”

Cloud resumed pacing faster than before.

After two more hours Cloud resigned to lying down on his side sweat on his face rather from fear than the pain. He was used to injury, he could take this! He grit his teeth and breathed through it curled around his middle in the oversized shirt he wore.

“Don’t curl up, you’re blocking the process”, Vincent muttered not for the first time. 

The man had a patience beyond angelic. His unconcerned facade was getting first cracks though. It would likely not take that long for Cloud to get things over with if the rate his pain worsened was any indicator. Tifa had originally wanted to be there for support when _they_ arrived, but noone had anticipated it to be so soon and apparently it was on Vincent now - goddammit he definitely didn’t want to play midwife! He would call a doctor, oh yes he would, protests or not!

Cloud chose that moment to whimper like a dying animal hands clutching the sheets. 

“I’ll call the doctor.”

“NO! Please, Vincent, I’m not-”

Another pained gasp. This time Cloud got his arm and squeezed it hard. When he could speak again he pleaded:

_“Please stay here.”_

Vincent had expected a lot, but not _that_. Something was scaring Cloud beyond the usual circumstances. He didn’t have to ask what Cloud had been hiding, now that the blonde felt in honest danger of dying it finally broke out of him:

“I can feel him, Vincent. He is _somewhere_ around, in my head. There is.. when I left the inn months ago I wasn’t sleepwalking, I was… I was being called. I was with Sephiroth.”

Not that Vincent hadn’t thought about it. Warily he scanned the room with his red eyes but could see nothing out of the usual that confirmed Cloud’s worries. The gunman though knew better than to ignore it. Slowly he sat back down on his chair next to the bed keeping the Cerberus at the ready. Chaos coiled in his chest - the WEAPON too felt something. Carefully he tore his gaze from the room and set it back onto Cloud writhing on the sheets. He couldn’t help here as much as he wanted to, but he suddenly knew he couldn’t leave the room either. Considerately he lowered himself to one knee so he could look at the blonde’s sweaty face hoping to catch his mako blue eyes and find them clear enough to speak.

“What is going to happen, Cloud? I need you to tell me exactly what you know.”

“I don’t know”, the blonde confessed. “It’s just a feeling, I don’t know. He is going to come here!”

_Bad boy, Cloud. Spilling secrets you shouldn’t._

Vincent immediately raised the Cerberus, but by then it was of course to late. Before he could fire the majestic gun it fell apart in his hands, just worthless junk cut in two by the Masamune’s sharp edge. Shocked Vincent prepared for defense with his bare hands, but what enemy was a mere man to a blade? Sephiroth smiled as the weapon cut through flesh and bone decorating the walls with a spray of blood. Some of it hit Cloud’s face from where it oozed down to his neck that trembled with the scream stuck in it. Vincent was dead before he hit the floor.

With the presence of mind of a skilled warrior Cloud turned reaching to his right and grasped empty air.

His sword! He needed his sword, why was it nowhere near when he needed it? Where had it even been for the last few months, had he even thought about it once? Green eyes met his and all of his muscles just let go. His consciousness turned in protest as Sephiroth leaned over him, a cascade of silver hair falling over his chest tickling his face. There was blood even on his black coat and bangs and paralyzed Cloud could do nothing as strong arms wrapped around his back and legs to lift his heavy body from the sheets.

_Sweet puppet of mine, this is not a time to fight when you are finally about to give your gift to me._

What was intended to be a punch turned into a weak push so easily stopped by a gloved hand.

_Sleep, I will wake you in time._

And sleep he did.

\---

Cloud woke with a start. For a moment pain was so blinding it made his back arch and his hands grasp for something to hold on to. He found stones instead of pillows. Vincent; he needed…!

_How rude of you to think of another man while giving birth to my children._

Now that mocking tone was familiar. Cloud turned his head. He was in a cave once again, only that he knew this one: he recognized the mako fountain he had been to so many years ago when he had been only a boy and Sephiroth an idol. The SOLDIER had mocked him for calling materia spells magic when really it was the power of the planet itself at work. There, resting on a ledge above, was another power of the planet albeit a different one than Gaia: Sephiroth stared at him, slit pupils narrowed in amusement and six wings folded underneath his body.

Well, at least he had a _pillow_ that way, Cloud thought cynically.

That evoked a laugh like windchimes from the creature as it rose and drifted down to his level. Cloud’s body chose that moment to convulse again. Dear god this would be terrible.

_Not much, my favourite little bird: you’re far along and I thought it would be time to wake up for you to witness the offering you’re about to make._

Cloud grit his teeth. 

“How nice of you.”

Small mercies, he reminded himself: be thankful for small mercies, like the warm and heavy presence of Sephiroth’s mind on his own, a strangely soothing feeling his Jenova infested body welcomed with open arms. There really wasn’t much for Cloud to do than writhe and cry in pain while his body took care of the rest. 

_Relax and let it happen_ , the entity crooned in his mind.

_Give me a family!_

Black feathers stroking his round abdomen in what had to be encouragement. White wings closed around him encasing him in a cocoon of warmth and tickling feathers until he could see and feel nothing but them and the searing pain coming in waves now. Soon his mind zoned out retreating into a place far back in his brain where things were bearable still.From then on it was strangely ok lying there engulfed by Sephiroth’s limbs with no real view of whatever it was crawling out of his abused body. His consciousness boiled down to the singular goal of surviving the night and apparently: he would.

When the last of Sephiroth’s offspring left his body he just slumped in utter exhaustion. The dread he’d felt upon being used like this had burned together with his energy. He felt nothing at all anymore, only relief that it was over. Not even the joy radiating from Sephiroth could snap him out of the foggy state he was in, if anything he didn’t want to hear it! When had Sephiroth ever felt joy? Now though the strange connection between them sang with his bliss.

The entity didn’t speak, but Cloud didn’t need any words to know he had apparently birthed three healthy….whatevers. For a moment he allowed himself just to breath, to revel in the other’s happiness that hopefully meant the end of his torture. He did that until the mood suddenly changed. 

A jerk went through the white wings resting to his sides followed by a scream and a flare of anger. Cloud too jerked in alarm as a sharp lance of pain speared his mind. The wall of feathers lifted and he saw blood, bright red and angry as it trickled down over Sephiroth’s chest from a wound below his neck. A wound caused by a halberd piercing his chest from between his shoulder blades.

“Take that, ya fuckin’ asshole!”, the pilot cursed as he wedged it free before a black wing could sweep him off - or before the beast attacking next could confuse him with yet another target. 

Chaos roared as he dug into the entities flesh both claws first in an attempt to rip it apart. What resumed could only be described as the most violent fight Cloud had ever seen and he had seen the WEAPON fight enough times! Clearly the creature didn’t take well on having its host injured earlier that day and was bent on revenge, if the smell of Jenova hanging in the air wasn’t enough to get its blood boiling. Through the flurry of feathers and wings Cloud could see Cid and Yuffie, Nanaki who snapped at the wings of Sephiroth to pull him down where Tifa could reach. Not all registered to poor Cloud’s brain, but the cacophony of sounds he did hear definitely contained snapping bones, ripping skin and bursts of various spells. Absent-mindedly he wondered if one of those attacks would hit him and kill him. The same worry seemed to have taken hold of a brown-haired girl yelling his name as she charged at him before she was stopped, the milky translucent wall of a barrier spell materializing between them.

_You will not take them, you insolent fools!_

 

Sephiroth rose to his full height and size, wings spread in a display of anger and power as bright as the lifestream itself. He was the more powerful foe without a doubt, but the cave was small and he could neither fully spread his wings here nor use all of his magic without endangering his newborn children. Wrath and anger turned to desperation turned to fear working its way from Sephiroth’s mind to Cloud’s who just wished he could melt into the floor. His head felt like it would burst! Sephiroth’s disadvantage soon became fatal, Cloud realized, but he was sure only he could hear the sorrow in the creature’s voice and the loss in those eyes that weren’t so terrifying anymore as a bright hand reached his way.

_My family…!_

When Sephiroth died their connection combusted with a whiplash Cloud felt had to be audible. Something snapped back into place in his head nauseatingly fast leaving him to gasp for air.

“Cloud!”

This time he could hear her. 

Tifa. Her name was Tifa!

He tried to keep his eyes open but wished he hadn’t when her gaze wandered to his legs and what lay not far off whimpering and squirming and he saw the shock in her eyes. Not what he wanted to deal with right now. Gladly he fell unconscious soon after.

\---

“How are you feeling, Cloud?”

“Like shit”, he mumbled. Couldn’t they leave him alone at least until he had opened his eyes again? His thoughts were such a mess it was unfunny. He felt a soft bed under his back and a blanket over his chest and apparently he wasn’t alone. The response to his mutter was kind of indifferent and by that alone gave away that it was one Vincent Valentine:

“Sounds about the way you look.”

Cloud’s eyes snapped open in time for Cid to complain in his stead:

“That not funny ya old bat, ya gonna leave a man alone who’s gone through that kinda shit!”

“Guys, could you please…?”

Tifa.

“Ya right, I’m not gonna do any of that feeling crap just glad ya with us again, Cloud.”

Tifa had to work some to get them out of the room, but of course she managed. The silence was heavenly. Only Vincent remained with her who probably had a right to after all he had done for him. Cloud looked at him apologetically. His voice sounded hoarser than he had hoped.

“I thought you were dead.”

There was actually a tiny, condescending smile on those pale lips as the gunman shook his head.

“No luck this time.”

Carefully Cloud sat up and earned Tifa’s worried gasp with it. He winced. The mako in his blood stream would take care of his injuries for sure, but that would take a bit. His whole lower body hurt and he found a new kind of respect awaken in him for women undergoing torture such as this multiple times even! Tifa apologized profusely for ‘abandoning’ him and leaving him all alone even after he assured her it was alright, he was fine now. He learned Sephiroth was gone, they had killed him. Caught unawares and at a disadvantage it had still been a terrible battle, but they had won and noone had died. Yuffie was mad because they hadn’t told her there would be a fight in Nibelheim.

“We assumed it wasn’t only you he wanted, he wanted the children and he would come back to get them” Vincent’s warm voice explained.

“We didn’t know where he was, only that he always seemed to be near you. We couldn’t act before you were out of danger, so we had to wait and as predicted he showed up. We only didn’t think it would be so soon or that he would take you away again.”

“We almost didn’t make it to the cave”, Tifa confirmed. “It was hard to find you, but Vincent helped. You had already vanished once and he was able to find the mako fountain. He tracked you to a meadow close by before.”

The gunman nodded slowly.

“When you told me you were with Sephiroth last time you left I knew he would likely take you there again. It was a small chance, but it turned out a correct guess.”

Upon Cloud’s sudden violent blush he felt inclined to add:

“I saw nothing and I don’t want to know.”

Tifa clearly didn’t know what that was about but noone explained and eventually she surly let it go. She was so happy to have him back well and healthy that it didn’t bother her very much and when Cloud asked her later to give him a moment with Vincent before he would rest for a bit she immediately agreed. She closed the door behind her and Vincent looked at the blonde curiously.

Cloud shifted on the bed. It wasn’t the same room he had had before he had seen the gunman fall before his very eyes, but likely the other room was a little...bloodied.

Vincent still looked at him quizzically; he had that speaking-without-words thing down perfectly.

“Thank you.”

A tilt of the head, black hair spilling over the gunman’s shoulder.

“You kind of… I know you took care of me the past months when you really wouldn’t have needed to. It’s strange, the memory is...weird. Like there is a veil over it.”

“We assume Sephiroth had control over your mind as well.”

“I still remember some things. I’m sorry for what happened to Lucrecia.”

Vincent froze. As always it was the only topic that could crack his shell. He sighed.

“It’s fine. It was long before your birth.”

“Hm. I keep forgetting how old you are.” 

It took Cloud a little to gather the courage to ask:

“Back then… would you have liked a family?”

“Cloud; I don’t really-”

“I know, bad topic. Forget it.”

Silence fell. When Cloud spoke again his mako blue eyes for a moment lost their distance and there wasn’t a warrior before Vincent, noone who had won their personal war and come out of it alive; it was a sixteen year old boy who hadn’t aged for too long. A man not unlike himself.

“What happened to my children?”

“I think I shouldn’t-”

“Whatever Tifa says, I want to hear. I want to know what exactly happened to me and you’ve been a Turk: don’t act like you’re suddenly not hard enough to tell!”

There was a little flare of contempt in those glowing red eyes that allowed a glimpse of the WEAPON inside and almost disheartened Cloud, but soon enough Vincent’s features softened into the familiar indifference.

“Fine. Tifa asked us to not tell you so soon, but we took votes if they were to be killed or to be left alive.”

Cloud stared at him demandingly.

“We took them with. They’re here.”

“I want to see them!”

Before Vincent could stop him he worked his way out of the blankets for his bare feet to touch the floor. 

“You can stand there and watch or you can actually help me, Vincent, but I want to see!”

Another sigh from the gunman, this time though laced with a smile and suddenly Cloud thought whatever awaited him in that crib in the corner couldn’t be so bad. He still hesitated though, heart beating so loud he was sure the gunman holding his arm had to hear. Wisely Vincent said nothing as Cloud slowly leaned forward and peeked into the bundle of blankets inside. What greeted him was a round face with hair so bright they were almost white. The creature’s skin was just as pristine as a pearl and smooth like velvet. The most extraordinary feature about it though were the multiple fluff-covered wings growing out of its lower body. 

He had three children and they were not exactly Sephiroth, but they weren’t human either. 

Cloud’s shadow over them woke two that started to squirm, little wings curling and flapping. Their voices unravelled in Cloud’s head like little bellflowers shaking off the dewdrops after their first cold night. They had no words being so young, but Cloud immediately knew they recognized him. Whatever they were, there was nothing dangerous about them and nothing disgusting.

_Family._

“I think I need to sit down.”

Vincent awkwardly patted his back as his knees gave out and he sat there on the floor crying without a clue if it was relief or sorrow.

\---

“Actually I voted for them to be shot.”

Cloud rolled his eyes. The evening was warm enough to sit outside so he had asked the gunman to join him a little on one of his first adventures out of his little room. He had recovered well and if things kept progressing that way they all could leave Nibelheim soon and return to their old lives. Well, almost all.

“Stop squirming, you lot!”, Cloud demanded half-heartedly shaking the small basket he had brought that contained his inhuman little ones. They were growing fast, the fluff of their wings was already starting to make way for snowhite feathers. Maybe they would learn to fly, who knew?

Vincent who sat next to him on the roof watched with interest. The location had been his idea. Tifa would surely scold them, but she’d likely not find them too soon up here and that was just what Cloud needed for a little bit.

“I don’t really know why you wanted to meet me alone, Cloud, but it’s true: I voted for them to be shot!”

“I don’t believe you. You wouldn’t shoot children.”

To emphasize his opinion he took one and sat it down into the gunman’s lap who just stared at it in abject horror.

“Risked your life for a child back in the day and now you can’t hold a baby?”

“What the hell, Cloud?”

The tiny thing rolled around its little hands grasping for the red cloak. They had since noticed they _did_ have a voice, a small high-pitched thing that produced a trilling sound that Cloud believed was discontentment. This one had grown a shade darker since its birth, likely it would be a bright blonde later, but who knew? Vincent awkwardly freed one of its wings it was sitting on.

“Vincent, you know I’m not good with...all of this actually. I’m actually pretty scared. I know shit about children, let alone _those._ ”

Vincent said nothing.

_“What the hell am I supposed to do?”_

“You hoped I would know because I once loved a woman who was pregnant and because I always do my research.”

It was more the stating of a fact than a question that caused Cloud to nervously rub his neck.

“Actually...”

“I can not give you any advice. They aren’t human and I don’t know what they need, but… I know what Sephiroth would have needed. He never had parents.”

Cloud looked out over the town and onto the basket next to him. They still squirmed, they just never stopped, save that one in Vincent’s lap. That one seemed to have fallen asleep. They liked being held. 

“Do you think they will become like him?”

Vincent shook his head.

“No. They have you.”

“Geez, no pressure at all.”

Vincent laughed. It was a very short and very unusual sound that caused Cloud to blush badly.

“Don’t… do that. It’s scary.”

“Apologies. I just like dry humour; the next best thing to black humour.”

“Alright, I will keep that in mind for the next time I make a joke.”

Silence again. Cloud cringed inwardly - why was there always silence between him and everybody else? Surprisingly it was Vincent to break it this time.

“This thing with Tifa isn’t working out, is it?”

Alright, silence was better.

“You should just tell her. Noone doubts you appreciate her, but she isn’t stupid. She’s just hopeful and maybe you shouldn’t do that to her.”

Cloud grumbled.

“It’s just a suggestion from personal experience, so I can give you at least one advice.”

He carefully picked up the tiny winged creature from his lap and put it into the basket to its siblings. Then he got up.

“Are you going to leave again and not return for months?”

“Chaos needs to stretch his wings or the long travel back on the ship will be unpleasant.”

This time it was Cloud to laugh awkwardly.

“I know you’ve been a Turk and all, but for a man this smart you really think others are too stupid.”

He too got up and crossed the distance to the wary gunman. Then he hugged him.

Vincent instantly froze. Cloud held him until he relaxed some like one would a scared chocobo.

“I hope we will really meet on that ship so I can tell you exactly why I won’t be with Tifa. I have a feeling a smart Turk who always does his research has figured it out already.”

That sigh of Vincent was annoyed if nothing else. Cloud felt a hand come up to his yellow hair and smirked in triumph.

“Fine then”, Vincent’s low voice muttered. “I guess running won’t help me any longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. Vincent’s been having it bad for Cloud for a while but thought he was super sneaky. Guess he does get to make up for past failures with there being a legacy of Sephiroth. I'll see myself out now though for killing Saferoth. >_>"

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently talked into continuing this, so expect there to be more.


End file.
